Kigo Lemon
by Claire Panda
Summary: Kim ist sexuell unbefriedigt. Der Sex mit Ron ist bei weitem nicht so gut, wie sie es sich wünscht. Da hilft nur eine, um ihr die Befriedigung zu geben, die sie verdient.


Kim saß in ihrem Zimmer auf ihrem Bett und starrte aus dem Fenster. Es dämmerte bereits. Gleich würde der Rest ihrer Familie das Haus verlassen und sie würde Besuch von einem gewissen Jemand bekommen. Es war ein langer innerer Kampf gewesen, aber sie hatte sich letztendlich doch dazu entschlossen sie zu sich einzuladen. Sie ließ sich zurück fallen, starrte nun an die Decke. Sie lag nun schräg auf ihrem Bett. Würden sie hier bleiben? Was würde sie wohl mit ihr machen? In Kims Kopf schwirrten Vorstellungen und Gedanken umher, von ihr wie sie von ihrem Besuch dominiert wurde. Ihr wurde ganz heiß, wenn sie daran dachte. Aber was, wenn es ihr gar nicht gefiel?

Sie atmete tief durch. Es war zu spät, um jetzt noch einen Rückzieher zu machen. Sie hatte sich dazu entschieden und Ron musste es ja nicht erfahren. Bereits zwei Jahre war sie mit ihm zusammen, aber das Sexleben der beiden war absolut nicht aufregend. Es war selten, dass Kim wirklich einen guten Orgasmus hatte. Sie liebte Ron sehr, aber der Sex mit ihm war eine Katastrophe. Natürlich sagte sie ihm das nicht, denn das würde sein Selbstbewusstsein extrem nach unten ziehen, aber es war nun mal an der Zeit, dass sie Sex mit jemandem hatte, der sie befriedigen konnte und das konnte nur...

Sie hörte Schritte auf der Treppe. Waren ihre Eltern etwa noch da? Ihr Besuch konnte es nicht sein, denn sie würde doch klingeln, oder? Eventuell hatte sie auch die Tür eingetreten , das würde ihr ähnlich sehen. Die Zimmertür flog auf und Shego stand in der Tür. Hinter ihr stand ein kleiner schwarzer Koffer. Was war darin? Sie grinste, als sie die frisch Achtzehnjährige auf dem Bett liegen sah. "Schön, dass ich dich diesmal nicht überwältigen muss, damit du liegst", sagte sie spöttisch.

Kim richtete sich auf. Normalerweise hatte sie keine Angst vor Shego, denn normalerweise kämpften sie auch nur miteinander, aber dieses Mal würden sie etwas ganz anderes tun. Ok, sie hatte keine Angst, aber sie war sehr nervös. Ihre Exfeindin trug nicht ihren üblichen schwarz-grünen Anzug, sondern ein grünes sehr stark anliegendes Kleid mit tiefem Ausschnitt. Ihre Haare trug sie offen, sodass sie ihr wie immer bis über die Hüfte fielen. Sie sah einfach verdammt heiß aus.

"Wie bist du rein gekommen?", fragte Kim schüchtern und strich sich durchs Haar. "Durch die Tür", erwiderte Shego und lehnte sich gegen die Tür. "Deine Eltern sind gerade gegangen.". "Also wissen sie, dass du hier bist?", fragte Kim entsetzt.

"Ja und?". Shego hob die Brauen. "Es herrscht doch Frieden." Sie betonte das Wort sarkastisch. "Zwischen uns. Und außerdem, warum sollten deine Eltern gleich denken, dass ich hier bin, um dich zu vögeln." Sie grinste ob Kims Gesichtsausdruck. Ehe die Rothaarige sich versah, war Shego auch schon über ihr und pinnte ihre Arme aufs Bett. "Ich hätte jetzt doch nicht erwartet, dass du so unschuldig bist", murmelte sie und grinste, als sie Kims aufgerissene Augen sah.

Shego beugte sich leicht hinunter, sodass ihre und Kims Lippen nur Zentimeter auseinander waren. "So Kimmi", flüsterte sie. Das Mädchen wandte sich unter ihr und sie spürte, wie sehr der Kleinen gefiel, auch wenn sie sich gerade noch gegen das Gefühl wehrte. "Was darf ich denn mit dir machen?". "Wie meinst du das?", stotterte Kim, abgelenkt von Shegos Lippen und dem eindrucksvollen Ausschnitt der Frau auf ihr. "Du hast echt keine Ahnung, was möglich ist?", fragte Shego und freute sich auf das, was sie mit der Kleinen tun würde.

"Nein, ich... Ron und ich machen nicht viel." Shego seufzte und ließ Kims Arme los. "Du Arme, wieso hast du mich nicht schon früher gefragt, ich zeige dir sehr gerne, was ein schöner Orgasmus ist." Sie stand wieder auf. "Lässt du mich alles machen, was ich will?". Kim setzte sich auf und sah nervös zu der erfahrenen Frau auf. "Solange du mir nicht weh tust?". Shego grinste und reichte ihr die Hand. Als Kim sie ergriff, zog die Dunkelhaarige sie an sich, sodass ihr kurz die Luft weg blieb.

Kim war immer noch sehr nervös, aber Shego behandelte sie nicht so lasch wie Ron es immer tat, sondern forsch und irgendwie gefiel ihr das. "Ok, Kleine. Du tust das, was ich will ohne Widerrede und lässt alles mit dir machen. Wenn dir alles zu viel wird, dann schreist du rot, kapiert?". "Äh ok", murmelte Kim schüchtern. Ehe sie sich versah, befand sie sich an der Wand und Shego drückte sich gegen sie und ein Bein zwischen ihre. Kims Lippen waren Millimeter von denen der Anderen entfernt und sie spürte ihren Atem. "Willst du mich nicht küssen, Kimmi?", knurrte sie.

Ja, das wollte sie und zwar sehr. Sie legte ihre Hände an Shegos Hüften und küsste die Frau vor ihr sanft. Doch Shego dachte nicht daran, den Kuss ebenso lieblich zu erwidern, sie legte ihre Hand an Kims Hals presste ihre Lippen auf die des Mädchens. Während dessen begann sie mit ihrem Knie an Kims Mitte zu reiben, sodass diese in den Kuss stöhnte. Dies nutzte Shego aus, um mit ihrer Zunge in den Mund der Anderen einzudringen. Überrascht keuchte Kim auf, vielleicht war es aber auch immer noch Shegos Bein zwischen ihren. Der Zungenkuss wurde intensiver und die ehemalige Cheerleaderin immer feuchter.

Als die Schwarzhaarige nach ein paar Minuten von ihr abließ, schnappte sie hörbar nach Luft und lehnte sich an die Wand. "Schon so erschöpft?", fragte Shego spöttisch, die kaum außer Atem war. "So kann ich aber nicht arbeiten, wenn du jetzt schon außer Atem bist." "Nein, ich will mehr", brachte Kim heraus. "Das hör ich doch gern", erwiderte die erfahrene Frau zufrieden. Daraufhin begab sie sich zu dem Sessel in der Zimmerecke und setzte sich darauf. Sie schlug die Beine übereinander und sah zu Kim hinüber.

"Komm her", befahl sie. Das Mädchen tat wie ihr geheißen, gespannt, was Shego jetzt mit ihr machen würde. "Zieh dein Shirt aus." Mit vor Nervosität und Erregung zitternden Händen fasste sie an den Saum des Kleidungsstücks und zog es nach oben. "Ich wusste doch immer, dass unter deiner Kleidung mehr steckt, als nur ein gutes Herz", sagte Shego anerkennend, als Kim nun in schwarzem gut gefülltem BH vor ihr stand. "Jetzt Hose aus ziehen." Das Mädchen trug eine schwarze Hot Pants, derer sie sich nun schnell entledigte.

"Hol meinen Koffer." Sie deutete zur Tür, wo der kleine schwarze Koffer noch stand, den sie mitgebracht hatte. "Was ist da drin?", fragte Kim neugierig, als sie das Gepäckstück vor dem Sessel abstellte. "Das wirst du gleich alles noch fühlen ", erwiderte Shego, ließ jedoch den Koffer fürs erste unberührt.

"Jetzt ziehst du den Rest aus und das schön langsam." Freudig und erregt, betrachtete sie wie ihre Exfeindin sich komplett ihrer Kleidung entledigte. Schüchtern und süß stand sie da und verbarg ihre Brüste vor den gierigen Blicken Shegos. Wer hätte gedacht, dass das Mädchen, das sonst jedem Schurken den Gar aus machte, so unsicher sein konnte, wenn es um Sex hing. "Hände hinter den Rücken und umdrehen", sagte Shego nun sanft, aber bestimmt. Als Kim dies nicht tat, sondern sie nur herausfordernd ansah, hob sie die Brauen. Das Mädchen wollte sehen, was wohl passieren würde, wenn sie der Anweisung nicht nach ging. "Hände hinter den Rücken oder du kannst morgen nicht mehr sitzen." Kim konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen, als sie der Anweisung nach ging. Dieser scharfe Ton war erregend und sie spürte wie sie noch feuchter wurde.

Als Kim sich umdrehte und Shego ihren wohl geformten schönen Hintern zu Gesicht bekam, konnte sie nicht anders als dem Körperteil einen Klaps zu geben. Kim keuchte auf, welch schönes Geräusch. Sie schlug noch einmal auf den Hintern vor ihr. "Gefällt dir das, Kleine?". Kim schwieg. Sie war zu stolz, um zuzugeben wie sehr ihr die Prozedur gefiel. "Wenn du nichts sagst, werde ich das einfach als ja deuten", lachte Shego spöttisch, doch sie gab ihr keinen weiteren Klaps, was Kim enttäuscht zur Kenntnis nahm, aber später würde wohl noch sehr viel in diese Richtung passieren.

Das Mädchen hörte etwas klirren und im nächsten Moment legte sich kühles Metall um ihre Hände. "Die Handschellen kriegst du nicht mehr los, Süße. Gewöhn dich dran", ließ Shego verlauten. "Hinknien." Kim tat wie ihr geheißen, auch wenn es etwas schwer war unter den jetzigen Umständen das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Sie spürte, wie die Frau hinter ihr, sich auch auf den Boden niederließ. Daraufhin zuckte sie zusammen, als sie den Atem im Nacken spürte. "Gefällt es dir bisher?", fragte Shego an ihrem Ohr. Lag so etwas wie Besorgnis in ihrer Stimme. "So komplett machtlos? Wäre wohl das erste Mal in deinem Leben."

Sie lachte spöttisch und ihre Hände griffen durch die Lücke zwischen Armen und Hüfte vorbei und begannen Kims Brüste zu massieren. "Ich..es gefällt mir extrem", presste das Mädchen hervor. Sie wollte endlich, dass Shego ihre Finger in ihr verschwinden ließ oder sie irgendwie anders befriedigte. Sie hielt das Gefühl bald nicht mehr aus. Allerdings liebte sie auch das Gefühl der Hände auf ihren Brüsten, auch wenn Shego diese nicht wirklich sanft massierte. Sie küsste sie in den Nacken und zog ihre Hände im nächsten Moment auch zurück. Kim seufzte enttäuscht.

"Beine auseinander." Endlich. Das Mädchen versuchte so schnell wie möglich dem Befehl nach zu kommen und justierte ihre Beine neu. "Gut so, deine Beine bleiben so weit auseinander, egal was passiert." "Aber." Weiter kam die ehemalige Teenieheldin nicht, denn ein großes Stück Stoff wurde ihr in den Mund gestopft. "Zeig mit deinen Händen, ob das ok ist", murmelte Shego an ihrem Ohr. Sie schien sich doch Sorgen zu machen, obwohl sie am Anfang klar gemacht hatte, dass sie keinen Widerspruch dulden würde.

Das Gefühl war zwar sehr seltsam und gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber Kim gefiel der Gedanke immer mehr, dass jemand, hier Shego, die komplette Kontrolle über sie hatte. Solange sie atmen konnte und ihr keine größeren Schmerzen angetan wurden, konnte sie sich hiermit gut anfreunden. Sie deutete einen erhobenen Daumen an und nickte, um Shego klar zu machen, dass sie grünes Licht hatte. "Na dann fehlt ja nur noch eins", hörte sie die Stimme hinter sich und ein schwarzes Band wurde ihr um die Augen gelegt.

"Leg deinen Kopf auf meine Schulter?", flüsterte Shego Kim ins Ohr. Sie zuckte zusammen und eine Gänsehaut zog sich über ihren nackten Körper, sie lehnte sich nach hinten, sodass sie mit dem Rücken leicht auf Shegos Knien lag. "Entspann dich Süße", flüsterte sie und ließ die eine Hand wieder zu den nackten Brüsten wandern, was Kim ein aufseufzen verlockte. Mit der anderen Hand strich sie quälend langsam den Oberkörper hinab. Shego merkte wie Kims Körper sich ihrer Hand entgegen bog, doch sie wollte sie zumindest etwas quälen. Etwas Feindschaft war schon noch geblieben.

Kim konnte nicht sprechen und dementsprechend auch nicht flehen, wofür sie sowieso zu stolz gewesen wäre, aber sie gab drängende Laute von sich. Die linke Hand, mit der sie Kims Brüste massiert hatte, zog sie zurück und legte sie stattdessen sanft an ihren Hals. Die rechte ließ sie letztendlich ganz hinunter wandern, sie musste sich etwas vorbeugen dafür. Kim war feucht, sehr feucht. "Wow, dir gefällt das mehr, als ich gedacht habe", knurrte sie Kim ins Ohr. Diese antwortete nur mit einem leichten Stöhnen.

Langsam und sanft fing Shego anzureiben. Sie wusste, dass dies das junge Mädchen nicht im geringsten befriedigen würde, jedoch zitterte sie stark vor Erregung. Shego übte nun etwas mehr Druck aus, sie hatte noch nicht den Punkt gefunden, den ihr Opfer komplett aus der Fassung brachte. Sie nahm die Hand von Kims Hals und nahm den Stoff aus ihrem Mund. Die Schwarzhaarige wollte Kim stöhnen und betteln hören. "Stärker!", keuchte Kim sofort. Shegos freie Hand knetete erneut die freien Brüste.

"An der Stelle?", fragte Shego und massierte eine Stelle der Klitoris stärker, die etwas weiter oben lag. Kim konnte nicht antworten, denn sie stöhnte auf und wand sich unter der Berührung. "Shego,.. oh mein Gott!", stieß sie hervor. Shego führte diese Bewegung oft aus, sie hatte schon viele Frauen auf diese Weise befriedigt, weshalb sie sehr geübt war und ihr die Hände nicht so schnell weh taten. Allerdings war Kim zu befriedigen etwas ganz anderes, als irgendjemanden zu befriedigen. Sie stoppte ihre Bewegung. Wäre Kim zu stolz zu flehen? "Bitte, mach weiter", flüsterte sie und drückte sich gegen ihre Hand. Sie flehte also. "Bitte." Mit der Hand, mit der sie Kims Brüste massiert hatte, drehte Shego sanft ihren Kopf zur Seite und küsste Kim leidenschaftlich, während dessen begann sie wieder Kims Orgasmuspunkt zu massieren und die Wirkung trat augenblicklich ein.

Kim stöhnte in den Kuss, löste sich von den Lippen der Anderen und warf den Kopf nach vorne. Der Körper des Mädchens bäumte sich auf und aus ihr kamen unzusammenhängende Laute. "Kopf zurück oder ich mach nicht weiter", knurrte Shego Kim ins Ohr, die sofort tat, was von ihr verlangt wurde. "Ich komme", stöhnte Kim, ihre Atmung glich dem eines Marathonläufers. Ihr Herz hämmerte. "Schneller", konnte sie gerade noch stöhnen, als sie kam und schrie, obwohl sie es unterdrücken wollte.

Jedoch hörte Shego nicht auf die sensible Stelle stark zu massieren, sie genoss die Kontrolle, die sie über Kim hatte. In diesem Moment klingelte Kims Handy. Shego warf einen Blick auf das Display während Kim an sie gelehnt weiter unkontrolliert atmete. "Es ist dein kleiner Freund, willst du nicht ran gehen?". "Ja, es könnte wichtig sein", brachte Kim abgehackt hervor. "Aber hör auf solang!". "Ich hör nicht auf." Gefährliches Vergnügen hatte sich in Shegos Stimme geschlichen. Kim schwieg, wenn man von dem Keuchen absah. "Du willst nicht ran gehen?", lachte die Frau. "Der arme Ron, dann muss er wohl später nochmal anrufen." "Nein, ich muss mit ihm reden." "Na dann versuch mal nicht so klingen, als ob du gerade gefingert wirst."

"Hey KP", hörte Kim ihren Freund sagen. Die Schwarzhaarige war dazu übergegangen das Mädchen nur noch sanft zu penetrieren, aber immer noch so, dass Kim unkontrolliert schnell atmete. "Hey Ron", presste sie hervor. Shego hielt ihr das Handy an den Mund. "Was ist denn los? Warum atmest du so komisch?". "Ich mache Liegestütze", erwiderte sie und konnte sich ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Shego war unerbittlich. "Immer fleißig", hörte sie ihren Freund anerkennend sagen, doch dann wurde er ernst.

"Du, KP, ich muss mit dir reden. So in einer Stunde?". Shego verstärkte ihren Rhythmus wieder ein wenig, sodass Kim auf keuchte. "Ja, aber in zwei Stunden?". "Ok, bis dann." Er hatte aufgelegt. "Du bist-." Shego erfuhr nicht mehr, was sie war, denn sie begann Kim wieder stärker zu penetrieren, was sie schon fast in die Nähe eines zweiten Orgasmus brachte. "Ich hoffe du hast unauffällige Schals im Haus", sagte Shego trocken und begann an der Haut von Kims Hals zu saugen, während diese unter ihr stöhnte und sich nicht wehren konnte. Nach ein paar Sekunden blickte sie zufrieden auf einen roten Fleck, dann

zog ihre Hand zurück und stand auf, sodass Kim gegen den Sessel kippte. "Warum hast du aufgehört?", fragte sie schwer atmend. Ihr Herz klopfte wild. "Ich kann dir doch nicht gleich zwei Orgasmen hintereinander geben", grinste Shego. "Und die zwei Stunden, die ich noch mit dir habe, will ich noch sinnvoll nutzen."


End file.
